


Good Boy

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Object Penetration, Oral, Piss, Piss kink, Religious Guilt, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Dennis wants to see how far Mac will go just because he's told to.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is poorly written and rushed but I mostly just wrote it to get my mind off the car crash I was in last night. I'm sorry )-:

When Dennis joked about pissing down Mac's throat, he didn't expect Mac to ask if he actually wanted to. He certainly didn't expect himself to say yes. Somehow, the lack of expectations led to Mac kneeling on the floor as Dennis sat on the couch, pants and boxers bunched up around his ankles, cock soft and pink between his legs. 

Sometimes, just sometimes, Mac would look up at Dennis with those wide green eyes that drooped in the corners, and he'd look as if he'd do absolutely anything for Dennis, almost as if he worshipped him. As if Dennis was a god. 

"Take it in your mouth, cmon. Good boy." Dennis soothed, stroking his fingers through Mac's hair as the younger man wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, still looking up at Dennis. 

Dennis could see the way Mac's brows furrowed when he started pissing into his mouth, could feel the suction increasing around his cock. Almost as if Mac was willing him to give him more. He was about to close his eyes when he saw Dennis shake his head and immediately opened them again. 

"Good boy." Dennis praised, gently twisting strands of Mac's short hair around one of his fingers, continuing to release his bladder into Mac's mouth. He could see his adam's apple bobbing up and down with each swallow, could see Mac's eyes welling up just slightly with tears. He looked so good there, too good, giving Dennis all the control. Dennis took advantage. 

Hands suddenly fisted tight in Mac's hair, tugging, forcing him all the way down on Dennis's cock, pushing at his throat and making him gag and choke around it. Piss dribbled in small streams down his chin as he tried to swallow around Dennis's cock, whimpering, tears dripping out of the corners of his eyes as he tried not to gag. 

A few weeks before, Mac had made the mistake of telling Dennis he'd do anything for him. Dennis had taken it literally. 

He could feel Mac gagging and swallowing around him, causing him to grow semi-hard as the last bits of piss dribbled into his mouth. He finally let go of Mac's hair, watching as Mac pulled off, doubling over and coughing. His face was deep, dark red, sounding like he was choking, tear tracks from the corners of his eyes and chin wet from where Dennis's piss had dribbled out. 

He kept coughing and Dennis was bored of it, grabbing Mac's hair in his fist and yanking his head up again. "Open your mouth, Mac."

Mac hesitated, just for a second, but he did as Dennis said- almost flinching as Dennis spit into his mouth. He couldn't stop it with Dennis holding him in place by his hair, hand moving to cover his mouth and force him to swallow. Mac was hesitant but quickly complied, opening his mouth once Dennis lifted his hand to show that he'd swallowed. 

"Good boy." Dennis nodded, staring down at Mac with a dark expression. What else could he do to him? Just how far could he push him? Mac was still looking up at him in pure adoration, lips parted, panting softly. "You said you'd do anything for me, right baby? Anything?" Mac nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when Dennis reached over to pick an empty beer bottle off the coffee table. He held the neck of the bottle towards Mac, tapping it against his lips. "Suck."

Mac quickly wrapped his lips around the neck of the bottle, sucking at it as if it was Dennis's cock instead of thick, dark glass, maintaining eye contact with the older man who was sneering down at him. He could feel his face heating up as Dennis used his free hand to grip Mac's hair, holding his head in place as he started fucking Mac's mouth with the bottle. 

Dennis could hear the glass clinking against Mac's teeth, could hear Mac gagging and sucking sloppily on it, trying to breath without pulling away. Trying to make Dennis proud. 

"Bet you wish this was a gun." Dennis murmured, pushing it in the make Mac gag again. He saw Mac's eyes widen just a tiny bit, saw the tears creeping back into the corners. "My finger on the trigger. You'd get off on that, wouldn't you? But you can't have it. You just gotta suck on this pathetic little bottle so it's all lubed up to slip inside you."

He heard Mac whimper around the bottle, saw him squirm where he sat on his heels. It caused a wave of arousal to rush through Dennis's body, cock twitching between his legs. He pulled the bottle from Mac's mouth without warning, watching Mac lean forward to try and follow it with his mouth. His face flushed when Dennis held it away from him. 

"Get up and lay over my lap. Now." Dennis ordered. Mac, of course, hurried to do as he said, not objecting when Dennis roughly removed his pants, boxers coming off with them, smirking at the sight of his bare ass. Mac's ass really was cute when he wasn't wearing one of his ugly, baggy, poorly fitting pairs of pants. "Lube is so boring." Dennis sighed dramatically as he teased the slick rim of the bottle against the rim of Mac's ass. 

Mac yelped, tensing in Dennis's lap when he felt the rim of the bottle push inside him without warning or preparation. He let out a tiny whimper after that, relaxing a bit so that Dennis could push in some of the neck of the bottle, mesmerized by the way Mac's hole was stretching to take it in. He could feel Mac trembling but ignored it, instead focusing on screwing the bottle in deeper. Mac's face was bright red from what he could see, and that's exactly what he wanted. 

"This is pretty gay, actually. I don't think your God is too pleased right now." Dennis taunted, not trying to push the bottle in any more after the neck was in all the way. Mac was rock hard against Dennis's thigh. "God doesn't like whores, Mac, and look at you. You're such a whore. Spread out over another man's lap and taking anything you can get."

Mac whined, pushing his face into the couch cushions and spreading his legs more, earning a harsh slap on the ass from Dennis. 

"I'm gonna come all over your face later." Dennis soothed, free hand rubbing the red mark it had left on Mac's ass. "Baptized by my come. You can worship me, baby boy. Worship me with my come all over your face."

Mac's hips jerked, grinding his cock down in Dennis's lap, and Dennis roughly tore the bottle out of him in response, laughing when Mac let out a sound akin to a sob. 

"Back on your knees." Dennis ordered, one hand wrapping around his own cock and the other holding the bottle out, smirking when Mac sunk onto his knees and took the bottle in his mouth without even being told. "Filthy. You're filthy. That was just in your ass and you're gonna suck on it? Filthy, greedy slut." He taunted, slowly stroking his cock. Mac's face was flushed a deeper red than Dennis had ever seen. 

Mac pulled off for a moment, looking longingly towards Dennis's cock. Instead of going back to the bottle, he leaned forward to greedily lap up the precome that had dribbled out of the slit. 

"Beg."

Mac's gaze flicked up to Dennis, not looking away when he finally spoke. "Please, Dennis. Please. I wanna watch you come."

"You can do better than that. I'm baptizing you, aren't I? Try harder."

"P-please, father," Mac stammered, watching Dennis's face light up in twisted amusement, "Please baptize me with your come. I want it- I want you to come on me- Dennis, please-"

His best friend whimpering between his legs was enough to push him over the edge, softly gripping the base of his cock as he came, head tipping back as streaks of come splattered over Mac's face, landing on his lips and cheeks and tongue. Mac leaned in to suck gently at Dennis's cock as he came down from his orgasm. He didn't stop until Dennis pushed him away. 

"Good boy." The older man murmured, reaching down to swipe up come from his cheek and then push his thumb into Mac's mouth, watching him suck it off. "Good boy."


End file.
